Rhajat
Rhajat (シャラ Syara, 'Syalla' in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Rhajat is the daughter of Hayato. She has the best thighs in the army. Her birthday is April 1st. Personality Rhajat is extremely prejudiced and stalks those she deems "compatible" with her. She thinks her father is childish. She often spends her days researching dubious spells. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Hayato's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Rhajat's growth rates) ÷ 3. |40% |15% |60% |10% |50% |30% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports 'Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Both Genders)(female avatar can be her mother) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Shiro *Hisame *Kiragi *Asugi *Forrest (Revelation only) *Percy (Revelation only) Other Supports * Hayato * Rhajat's Mother * Selkie * Caeldori * Mitama * Ophelia (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) -If Rhajat is her mother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Rhajat will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with them. 'Special Classes |} Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology "Rajat" is a Hindi word that means "silver". In a similar vein to Syalla being the anagram of Tharja's Japanese name Sallya, the name "Rhajat" is likewise the anagram of the same character's localised name. Trivia *Rhajat is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways, including appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **She also shares her English voice actor, Stephanie Sheh, with her. ***She also shares her English voice actress with Beruka and Sophie, as well as Kjelle from Awakening. **Rhajat's Japanese and International names (Syalla and Rhajat) are anagram's of Tharja's names (Sallya and Tharja). **Rhajat "implies" in her S-Support with both Avatars that she is a previous incarnation of Tharja and that they are ''Awakening's'' Avatar previous incarnation and promised to fall for them at first sight and love them eternally. **Her birthday, April 1st, is also one day before Tharja's, April 2nd. Coincidentally, her birthday falls on April Fool's Day. **Rhajat's special trait of "having the best thighs in the army" could reference to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Rhajat is the only female unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Female Avatar. *Rhajat was voted the 24th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Niles and Rhajat are the first units cabable of S-Supporting with someone of the same gender. However S-Supports were only introduced one game back, in Awakening. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters